headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman II
| running time = 127 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $54,000,000 IMDB; Superman II (1980); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $108,200,000 (US) | preceded by = Superman (1978) | followed by = Superman III (1983) }} Superman II is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the sequel to the 1978 film Superman: The Movie, and is based on the comic book character Superman as seen in titles published by DC Comics. The film was directed by Richard Lester, though a re-edited version of the movie exists directed by original filmmaker Richard Donner. Home video releases of this version title it Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut. The script was written by Mario Puzo, David Newman and Leslie Newman based on a story treatment by Puzo. It was produced by Warner Bros. and premiered theatrically in the United States on June 19th, 1981. Superman II sees the return of most of the original film cast beginning with Christopher Reeve reprising the role of the eponymous Last Son of Krypton, Superman. Gene Hackman returns as the villainous Lex Luthor, with Margot Kidder as Lois Lane, Jackie Cooper as Perry White, Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen, Valerie Perrine as Eve Teschmacher, and Ned Beatty as the bumbling doofus Otis. The primary antagonists of this sequel are three evil Kryptonians named General Zod, Ursa, and Non, who are respectively played by Terence Stamp, Sarah Douglas, and Jack O'Halloran. All three of them made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the first film which showed them being exiled from Krypton by Superman's father, Jor-El, into the Phantom Zone. In this movie however, they break free of the Phantom Zone and come to Earth (or Planet Houston depending upon who you ask) to avenge themselves by killing the son of their jailer. Cast Appearances * Superman, Kal-El/Clark Kent * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Eve Teschmacher * Lex Luthor * Non * Otis * Ursa * Zod * Kryptonian guard * Daily Planet staff * Kryptonian Science Council * Phantom Zoners * Humans * Kryptonians * Arctic :* North Pole :* Fortress of Solitude * France :* Paris :* Eiffel Tower * Idaho :* Houston * Krypton * Metropolis :* Daily Planet * New York :* Niagara Falls * Phantom Zone * Hydrogen bomb * Police cars * Trucks * Cab driver * Criminal mastermind * Nun * President of the United States * Reporter * Security guard * Sheriff * Terrorist * Energy projection * Flight * Heat vision * Superhuman durability * Superhuman speed * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Broken neck * Planet * Prison * Smoking Notes & Trivia * There are fifty credited cast members in this film. * Production on Superman II actually began in 1977 when they were first putting together Superman: The Movie. Most scenes from the original cut were filmed back to back with the first movie. Principal filming on the movie began in 1977 and concluded in 1980. IMDB; Superman II (1980); Filming & Production. * Scenes that take place in Niagara Falls and in Paris, France, were actually filmed in those locations. Studio shots for the movie were filmed at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. * Christopher Reeve, who plays the main character of Superman, actually receives second billing after Gene Hackman. The irony of this is the fact that Hackman had no direct involvement in this film. All of his scenes were shot during the production of Superman: The Movie. * Director Richard Donner makes a cameo appearance as a man walking into the diner where Clark Kent has his second encounter with the bully at the end of the film. He appears in both the Richard Lester version and the Donner Cut. It's all in how you say it * This is actually a callback from Superman: The Movie relating to Marlon Brando, who did not actually appear in this film other than previously filmed footage. Despite being from the planet Krypton, he insists on pronouncing it as "Kriptin". With as much money as Brando earned for his small role in this movie, you would think that he could pronounce his character's home planet correctly. * A sheriff's deputy from the American midwest, actually sounds like he hails from the deep south. This is not a blooper so much as a curiosity as it is never established where the character was born. He also pronounces the city of Los Angeles as Los An-gil-ees. * General Zod must hail from Dublin, Krypton. In the line "Why do you say this to me, when you know I will kill you for it?", he distinctly speaks with an Irish accent, which is odd since actor Terence Stamp is from London, England. * General Zod also has a tendency to pronounce Houston (which he believes to be the name of the planet, mind you) as "Hooston". Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * Superman II at Wikipedia * * * Superman II at the Superman Wiki * Superman II at the Movie Database References Category:Films Category:1981/Films Category:June, 1981/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Roger Brierley Category:Richard Griffiths Category:Anthony Milner Category:Christopher Reeve Category:Sarah Douglas